The Faker Who Walks Forward
by Element-OverLord
Summary: As Shirou Emiya Layed Unconscious Resting After The Battle With Berserker; Saber, Rin, Archer-Chan, Sakura And Rider Discovered A Journal Within Him, Which Tolded Them Of A Tale That Should Had Be Forgotten, A Forsaked Life That Started After Kiritsugu's Death And Lasted Until Last Year When He Returned, The Story Of The Destoyer Of Time...The Excorcist Allen Walker.


**The Faker Who Walks Forward**

**Cross/X-Over: ****Fate/Stay Night & D. Gray-Man.**

**Synopsis/Plot:** _**As Shirou Emiya Layed Unconscious Resting After The Battle With Berserker; Saber, Rin, Archer-Chan, Sakura And Rider Discovered A Journal Within Him, Which Tolded Them Of A Tale That Should Had Be Forgotten, A Forsaked Life That Started After Kiritsugu's Death And Lasted Until Last Year When He Returned, The Story Of The Destoyer Of Time...The Excorcist Allen Walker.**_

**Pairing(s):** Shirou/Allen X Harem: Saber, Rin, Female/Alternate Gilgamesh, Sakura, Rider, Ilya, Caren, Lenalee, Road, Mei-Ling, Lou-Fa, Fou, Mimi, Chomesuke/Sachiko, Tewaku.

**WARNING(s):** _Slighty Alternate Universe/AU. Some Out Of Character/OoC Moments. A Few Original Character(s)/OC._

**DISCLAIMER: Fate/Stay Night Belongs To TYPE-MOON. D. Gray-Man Belongs To Katsura Hoshino.**

**Prolouge/Chapter 0: A Mere Clown With Fake Swords**

**|Fuyuki City: Emiya's House|**

"Ugh..." One Shirou Emiya moaned in pain as he was shifting uncomfortably on his futon, unconscious as a result of a mortal would caused by the servant Berserker, who in reality was Herackles, or better yet Hercules, who had been ordered by a young girl named Ilyasveil Von Einzberg, or simply called Ilya. And thus during the tragic battle Shirou took a mortal strike to his body to protect his servant, Saber, and yet he paid the price and now laid in the futon dressed in nothing but his boxers as he recovered from the wound while being watched by Saber, Rin Toshaka, her servant Archer, and surprisingly enough Sakura Matou and the servant Rider.

If you ask what I'm talking about, I'd better tell you from the start: At first Shirou's day had been a normal one for him, first awakening and after a quick shower and putting clothes, preparing breakfast alongside his ever arriving kouhai Sakura, then Taiga Fujimura, or simply Fuji-Nee coming and devouring the breakfast before they all went to high school, then after classes he would repair something using his Magecraft by petition of Issei Ryudou, then he would go home and practice on his Magecraft before falling asleep.

But sadly for Shirou, that came today to an abrupt end when he, while walking towards his home, spotted a clash between a man dressed in pure blue with a red lance and a golden haired woman in golden armor alongside the school idol Rin near her side, shocking him and unfortunately making enough noise to warn them about his presence, then he ran off as he felt the man in blue catching up to him despite what he tried to do, and soon enough the man appeared before him, and after introducing himself not only as the servant Lancer but also as Cu Cuchulain, a legendary Ireland hero who then proceeded to go and try to kill Shirou, who despite his best efforts using his tracing to make weapons, the hero eventually got tired and bored and used his Noble Phantasm, Gae-Bolg, to pierce Shirou's heart like nothing, and said would wasn't able to be healed no matter how much the red-head tried, so Lancer left him for dead...

Yet things didn't ended up there as Rin Toshaka and her servant, Archer, better known as Gilgamesh, the Queen of all Heroes, appeared on the spot and managed to "revive" him using a sacred jewel from the Toshaka Clan, then they went to leave the place, but Shirou reacted then and after recovering he demanded to know what was happening much to Rin's irritation and Archer's amusement, so after a while Rin tolded him about the Holy Grail War, in which 7 magus would summon 7 legendary heroic spirits as servants for an all out survival event in which the masters and servants would clash with other and fight between them to kill the other servant or master until there were only one servant and master left, then said par would be declared the winner and win a wish from the Holy Grail, which was basically anything they wanted, from power to eternal peace, and even the destruction of the world.

Needless to say, Shirou was shocked at how such a thing could happen, especially if said event had something to do with the Fuyuki Fire that killed 500 people except him almost 10 years ago. And thus the young man swore to try to help Rin win the war so that no one else suffered a tragedy like he did. Soon the 3 were heading towards Shirou's house, but then Lancer arrived, waiting to see if Shirou had survived or not. But despite him being basically thrashed by Archer, Lancer managed to attack the red-head, but before he could finish the young magus, a summoning circle soon shined and then a blonde girl in a blue and white armor came in and asked Shirou if he was her master stunning everyone else as it was revealed that Shirou became the 7th Master of the 5th Holy Grail War.

And after forcing Lancer to retire, Shirou and Rin had a small comedy show when Saber did a double-take at Gil-Chan cause apparently the one the former had met during the previous war had been a MALE (Shirou almost puked at the idea) and the female Archer in gold just grinned at the blonde Saber and inwardly wondered how her counterpart was. =E/O: You Just DON'T Want To Know, Gil-Chan...You Just DON'T Want To Know XC= Anyway, bact to the story, afterwards Rin took Shirou and Saber with her and her servant to see the priest and observer of this war, Kotomine Kirei, to officialy put Shirou as the 7th Master, and during the road the red-head managed to bond with his servant, which surprised Saber since no one sans her last master tried to bond with her...which made the blonde knight feel strange before an amused (And perhaps jealous) Gil-Chan reminded them that they had arrived.

At the church, they meet with Kotomine, who upon knowing about Shirou's state as not only the remaining master, but also as Kiritsugu's son (which stunned even Saber) make him act strange for a bit before he recomposed and tolded the red-head about all the rules concerning the war, and soon Shirou retired alongside Rin and their servants, while being a bit twitchy from meeting the priest. But the night didn't ended as they met with an cute albino girl named Ilyasveil appeared while they walked on the cementery, and after calling Shirou "Onii-Chan" she sent her servant, a HUGE being with dark skin which was revealed soon to be Berserker, the most powerful and darkest of all servants classes, who then proceed to go and kill Shirou and the others, who fought back and despite surprisingly killing him at least 3 times, with Saber decapitating him, then Archer crushing him with her blades, and shockingly Shirou managed to bisect him in half with a traced blade he summoned, yet it was revealed that Berserker was not only Herackles, or better known as Hercules, but also that said servant's Noble Phantasm allowed him to have up to 12 lives.

Shortly afterwards, everyone (Yes, even Gil-Chan) were tired after spending their prana, and Berserker attempted to kill Saber with an downwards slash from his weapon...only for Shirou to push her away and take the critical strike, which left him with a huge wound and barely breathing, horrifying even Ilya, who decided to let them go and left with a warning of coming back eventually. Then after stopping the bleeding, the girls proceed to go to Shirou's house as fast as they could, yet upon arriving at the household they found someone they never expected to be there under those circumstances: Sakura...alongside servant Rider.

As for Sakura herself, she found out thanks to some of her grandfather's worms that her beloved Sempai had become a master for the Holy Grail War, which shocked her before she took Rider and together went to search for the red-head so that they could make him forfeit the war, or even offer their assistance (Sakura mainly, while Rider just followed her master and closest friend's commands) but when they went to their house, Shirou wasn't there so they decided to wait for a while before searching for him. Eventually they saw Shirou coming alongside Rin, Saber and Archer...but when Sakura saw the state her Sempai was in, she temporally lost it while acceding her Dark form and ordering Rider to kill the girls for harming her beloved (At least from her point of view), but luckily Archer and Saber managed to quickly subdue Rider as Rin explained to the now Dark Sakura what had truly happened, and after the latter used her dark magecraft to watch Rin's memories, she luckily calmed down and returned to her normal self before she took Shirou and healed him as much as she could thanks to the help of the other girls.

Now currently the girls were watching Shirou's prone form as bandages were stuck mainly on his left upper body and stomach, luckily the wounds were healing thanks to Avalon inside him (Another factor which shocked Saber and the others) yet it would take at least a day before he could be completely recovered.

"How is his condition?" Asked Rin in a worried tone as she blamed herself for involving someone like Shirou on the war.

Sakura then put a hand on his forehead before taking it off, and answering "Senpai is fine now, altrough he will need at least another day of rest to recover..."

Saber stood silent, while inwardly remembering how she wasn't much of a match for Berserker, and how her master paid the price by him protecting her with his own body. That made her get more determined to not only win the war, but also protect her newest precious person. "Even so, when he recover, we'll have to get stronger to finish this war once and for all."

"Aye, Saber-Chan~" Grinned Archer-Chan as she was happy with the blonde knight's new determination, but even more at the fact that the red-headed magus was about to recover, "And it's a good thing since it had a long while when I had seen someone as interesting as him~"

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Rin and Sakura glared as Archer-Chan smirked, while Rider herself sweat-dropped before noticing some items near Shirou, and with curiosity took them. "Hmm, master...what are those?"

Sakura and the other girls turned around and watched the mysterious items, which were a journal, a deck of cards hold by bandages, and a strange cross symbol. Curious of never seeing those before, Saber took the closest item, which happened to be the journal, and when she was about to read-

"W-WAIT!" Screamed Rin startling everyone else, "Are you sure of reading this? I mean, it could be something like his diary or anything else important!" What the black haired magus said made sense, but even so there was more curiosity in her and the others.

"So, we can just give a quick look, and then close it and thus he'll never find out~" What Archer-Chan said only worsened their curiosity, and after some inward curses, Saber decided to read the journal:

"All right, here we go...I just hope this help master in some way...

**_January 1st, 20XX_**

**_I just don't know why I stole this diary, for Kami's sake! But I might as well accept it since everything seems to be ending, so to whoever finds this diary, I must warn you that what is written here is nothing but a confessionary of my worst sins in my entire life. But even then if you proceed, then do as you please..._**

"Well...shall we proceed?" Rider asked as everyone nodded and continued.

_**Well then, at first I didn't remember much but this strange dream, where apparently 35 years ago, someone named Nea Walker was dying when someone else who seemed to be a matured version of myself told Nea that he would protect his memory. And when this Nea re-awoke he questioned why that alternate me had gotten younger.**_

_**Anyway, I was apparently abandoned by my biological parents because of the supposed "deformity" of my left arm (which was later revealed to be caused by my Innocence). Thus I had to live on the orphanage of Fuyuki City for my earliest years, where I had been left alone because of my left arm.**_

"Wait a sec?!" Rin said suddenly, "If that's true, then why is his left arm ok?" The girls then looked to his left arm, which was apparently fine until Saber located something akin to fake flesh on the shoulder, and she removed it until Shirou's TRUE left arm was revealed to be much darker and more scale-like, his fingernails turning black and growing out and arrow-shaped markings forming along his shoulder blade.

"W-what is that?!" Archer for the first time was shocked upon seeing Shirou's arm like that, while the other girls were frozen before Sakura touched his arm, noticing how smooth it was actually.

"Senpai..."

"Perhaps if we read the journal we'll find the answers..." And thus Saber continued to read.

Yet, all of that was over when the Fuyuki Fire happened, which while not only killed the place I had lived in, it had left me mortally wounded within the blaze. But luckily, I was rescued by Kiritsugu Emiya, who saved my life by embedding something called Avalon in my body, which he didn't revealed me until his death...

"WHAT?!" Saber this time shouted in shock, "A-avalon is inside master!?" _(...But then, that would explain how he had been able to summon me like that...)_

**_Kiritsugu Tou-San then later asked me if I would like to become his adopted son, fully disclosing his identity as a magus. I of course agreed and spent the next two years persistently asking Kiritsugu to teach me Magecraft. Tou-San eventually complied, and though he disapproved at first of my desire to learn his craft, he advised applying it in secret, where it could only benefit people and not attract confusion or suspicion. Not that I could blame him in that regard, luckily thanks to my left arm I was able to learn some unique spells like Projection and Reinforcement, which were very low but eventually I managed to master them and thus as a result I learned how to use Tracing, a higher level version of Projection that completely copies everything regarding the creation and existence of the object._**

"Wow, now that's impressive..." Rin grinned at the tracing magecraft, which was apparently very rare.

_**But then some years later, Kiritsugu Tou-San suddenly died after I had accepted his dream of become an ally of justice, but even so, his death had left me frustrated, depressed, and alone. But I was subsequently comforted and later on watched over by Taiga Fujimura, or Fuji-Nee as I call her, my longtime neighbor and English teacher, and my living expenses were managed by her grandfather, Raiga Fujimura, a very nice man.**_

_**Later on, I went to a middle school where I meet with some friends like Shinji Matou (At least before he became an asshole...), Sakura Matou, or Sakura-Chan, also Issei Ryuudou and the rest of the Archery Book. But sadly I had to leave the club during the summer of my first year due to a bone fracture in the right shoulder I received during my part-time job fixing the school property, which left a burn mark over the skin. Then it was when Sakura-Chan began to help me on the house, even after I recovered, which I think is very cute...**_

"S-sempai..." Now the poor girl was embarrassed as everyone else chuckled.

_**But then I was eventually found and adopted by a traveling performer named Mana Walker on Christmas Day, when I had visited the circus by myself. Then during the next year or so we traveled to many places, entertaining many people and even helping others, which had been the greatest time of my time, even if I had to change my name to Allen Walker, which I didn't mind much...at least it had been until Mana died...**_

"...Having both adopted fathers die in your childhood...how tough..." Archer-Chan sighed sadly as the other girls were feeling like crying.

**_Anyway, I was feeling tormented with grief and later on manipulated by the Millennium Earl, an apparently fat, nice guy, who revived Mana, and surprisingly Kiritsugu too, yet he turned them into an Akuma, but I didn't pay attention to that because I was hoping that my beloved surrogate father would be fully resurrected._**

**_But then Mana and Kiritsugu cursed me for making them into Akuma and sliced through my left eye, leaving the "Pentacle", or known as the mark of the Akuma, which scared the left side of my face. This enabled my left eye to see the souls trapped within the Akuma from then on. And I couldn't help but feel terrible with myself, even if my intentions had been good, yet is as what they say "The road to hell is payed with good intentions..."_**

The girls were horrified at what had happened to Shirou, to have both his parental figures revived just to kill him! Now not even the servants could hold their sorrow for him.

"S-senpai...*Sniff*" Sakura cried as her tears erased some kind of make up from Shirou's face, showing the mentioned mark on his left eye, "T-that's-"

"The mark of the Akuma..." Growled Rin, now wanting to kill this Millennium Earl for what he did to HER Shirou...wait, what?!

_**It was at this same moment that my left arm first invoked as an Anti-Akuma weapon, which instinctively destroyed the Akumas, who despite being killed all over again told me that they loved me. In the course of this traumatic event, my hair turned from red into a stark white, yet there were traces of red in it.**_

_**Eventually, I met with Cross Marian, a General of the Black Order and a good old friend of Mana, who explained to me the ways of the Akuma and the trapped souls within them: That once a soul is brought back inside an Akuma, they are trapped forever; the only way to save one is to exorcise them from their Akuma vessel by using the Innocence, Anti-Akuma weapons which can take many forms, including the one of my left arm.**_

_**And after spending a month recovering of the trauma thanks to Mama, her big son, and even Cross-Shishio, I decided to always walk forward, never giving up and hoping to be a superhero for the sake of everyone else. And soon I subsequently became Cross' disciple and spent the next three years with him before being sent to the Black Order to become an official Exorcist. Yet, during this time, I was tormented by my master's constant irresponsible behavior and forced into various odd jobs to pay off the debts that General Cross accumulated. This, coupled with Cross' womanizing ways and harsh, tsunderic treatment towards myself had made me fear him more than respecting him, heck, I didn't remembered the time I speaked fondly of him.**_

The girls were right now VERY disgusted towards Cross, who despite helping Shirou recover, treated him even worse with leaving the boy to pay his debts and spending said money into sake and women!

"I swear if I ever see that guy..." Archer growled as many blades appeared behind her and her hair floated as if it had a life of it's own, showing how pissed she was.

"Leave some for me~!" Sakura chuckled darkly as some dark marks appeared on her neck, and her hair was turning white.

"Calm down, girls. Even if I just want right now to crush that bastard, and believe me that I want that very much right now! We must first read all this, OK?" Saber pointed out, calming them before reading again:

_**Even so, ironically because of the many debts I was forced into paying by Cross, I learned to play cards and gamble at a very young age, though I did that before with the initial purpose of practice my paralyzed and deformed left hand. Even more, I also learned how to cheat and win through deception and doesn't hesitate to use these tactics whenever necessary. In fact, I'm quite proud of my talents.**_

"C-cheating?!" Saber gasped.

**_I went to London and as soon as I arrived, a cat eats Timcanpy, my Shishio's golem! Chasing after the cat, I arrived at a "cursed" church and saved a police woman named Moore from an Akuma. I am soon suspected for her partner's death. However, as the investigation continued, I discovered that Moore's brother-in-law was the Akuma, not only that but also it was Moore's sister was forced to kill and then take over by order of the Millennium Earl. After a brief fight, I managed to kill the Akuma, save Moore's sister soul and leave to the Exorcist HQ._**

**_When I arrived at the order HQ, the Gatekeeper mistook me for an Akuma because of the Pentacle mark on my eye, and Kanda Yu, another exorcist, was dispatched to kill me. This miscommunication luckily was straightened out after my letter of recommendation from General Cross was finally found on Chief Komui Lee's very cluttered desk. Upon my arrival, I met with Hevlaska, a huge being who was also an exorcist, and I was predicted to be the "Destroyer of Time" by her own words. The meaning of this was never really explained, but Bookman-Jiji theorizes that "time" referred specifically to the "millennium" or even more specifically, the Millennium Earl. In essence, it was believed that this prophecy means that I will be the one to someday destroy the Millennium Earl. But either way the Earl would pay at my hands for what he had done._**

**_Then I meet with Lenalee Lee, a very beautiful girl who quickly became my friend, and took this opportunity to show me around the HQ as I meet many of the Order's members, from which I quickly became familiar with the chef, Jeryy, due to my huge appetite, and the Finders, because I stood up for them against Kanda, who at first was arrogant and cold as hell, but later we became good friends...somewhat._**

"Interesting people he meet..." Rider mused, but noticed the other girls stiffen at the part where Lenalee was mentioned.

_**Later on, Komui gived me my first assignment: Find an Innocence in the ghost town of Mater. I was partnered with Kanda and a Finder named Toma. As we arrived, we found out that the Finders stationed there have been killed by 3 Akumas. Me and Kanda quickly dispatched 2 of them; however, the last one evolved into a Level 2 Akuma. I confronted then the Akuma, while Kanda headed out to find the Innocence, which was allegedly serving as the heart of a living doll called the Ghost of Mater.**_

_**But even with my very own magecraft and innocence, I get beat up by the Akuma's ability to copy anything. The Akuma soon throws me into a building which knocked me out, darn. Later, I woke up and arrived just in time to stop Kanda from killing Toma, who was forced to wear my "skin" by the Akuma through the latter's copy ability and Kanda thought was the Akuma when in reality the Akuma was wearing Toma's "skin". Kanda then was critically injured, and I escaped with him and Toma to find a place to rest.**_

_**But on the process I accidentally find the Ghost of Mater, named Guzol, with a young girl called Lala, overhearing their conversation and realizing Lala is the actual doll, while Guzol is merely a badly disfigured human. As I hear her plea to stay alive long enough to be with her dying friend Guzol, I decided to agree to wait for her friend to die before taking her heart because that kind of friendship was just to beautiful to be ruined, but Kanda disagreed with such a "foolish" act.**_

_**Needless to say, we argued until the Level 2 Akuma arrives, taking Lala's Innocence heart and gravely wounding Guzol, which made me become so enraged that I activated my Anti-Akuma arm's alternate form, which was a type of cannon. Also it later morphs into a type of rod that functions as a sword. And after a battle with the Akuma, just when I was seem on the verge of winning, my Innocence rebounded as my body couldn't keep up with the morphed weapon. But luckily Kanda saved me, and with his help, the two of us killed the Level 2 Akuma. Then I returned the heart to Lala and allowed her to fulfill her promise to her friend before he dies. With this, and after Lala thanked me before deactivating, I took the Innocence back to HQ.**_

"*Sniff* D-darn..." Saber sniffed at the story of the ghost of mater while the girls were holding their awe and tears.

**_After separating from Kanda upon completing the mission, me and Toma headed back to HQ, but then I run into the son of one of the Order's scientists, John, who wants to kill Akuma. Me and Toma tried desperately to convince John to stop hunting Akuma to no avail because there was no way that a child could take on something like that. Then I tried to get John's father Jake Russell to convince him, but I found that Jake was more interested in work than his family..._**

**_But then I got a bad feeling and I went back to John just as Lenalee-Chan is trying to follow me. Soon I found out that the Earl had turned John's friend, Leo into an Akuma and as we two exchange ideals, the Earl remembered that I was someone he had made an Akuma for as he summons several Akuma to take us out._**

**_Not to be outdone, me and Lenalee attack the Earl and the several Akuma he summoned in a huge battle. I eventually defeats them all but the Earl escapes and I hear his curses of how he didn't killed me when I was younger, well that's karma for you! Afterwards, I went back to HQ and get attacked by Komui's newest robot, only to in the end be saved by Lenalee-Chan, thank goodness. Later, Lenalee took me to my Welcome Party for having joined the order, and thus I felt for the first time in a long time in home._**

"He...considered the order as his home...?!" Sakura whispered in shock and curiosity.

"Perhaps," Archer began, "It had been back then. I mean from what this journal tells me this was written at least a year ago..."

Rin nodded, "True, even so...I wonder why he left then...I guess we'll have to continue reading."

**_Some days later, me and Lenalee are dispatched to a town in Germany that has been stuck on "October 9" for an entire month! I managed to save a lady named Miranda Lotto from an Akuma and soon the three of us meet another 3 Level 2 Akumas who leaved under mysterious orders... Later on, me and Lenalee figured out that Miranda's clock holds an Innocence and that Miranda is the clock's accommodator._**

**_Then, we found out that due to Miranda's depression the day repeated itself, and thus we tried to help Miranda get a better day so that the innocence could wear off. And during that event, in which I had to act as a clown in a nearby circus thanks to Mana's teachings, I meet with Road Kamelot, an apparently cute girl, who unexpectedly captured us and knocked me out! So when I woke up, I saw Road having black skin and blacker crosses on her forehead as Lenalee-Chan was put in a comatose state and a dress as Miranda had her arms tied to the clock._**

**_Despite managing to use my innocence, Road managed to beat me withour any effort, then she explained to me about the The Noah Family, descendants of the Noah mentioned in the Bible, and even their connection to the Millennium Earl, with them becoming the REAL humans. Also somehow she tried to make me into her "new toy"..._**

*CRACK* Everyone saw Sakura holding a broken book as she tried to calm herself now, putting everyone nervous.

**_Luckily then Miranda managed to control her innocence, not only returning the town to it's original time, but also making our injuries get temporarily healed. Me and Lenalee then worked together to defeat Road and her Akuma, but Road forced an Akuma to self-destruct, causing the trapped soul to be destroyed withour salvation._**

**_Horrified, I tried to save the soul by killing the Akuma before it detonated but Lenalee-Chan stopped me from the possible death, forcing me to witness the soul's destruction. Darn, that enraged me making me shout why she stopped me, which lead her to slap me and exclaim that she was his friend so she couldn't watch me die, which made me react back to normal, but making Lenalee-Chan mad at me. Road got bored then when we defeated the remaining Akuma, and was about to leave when I tried to kill her in angry anguish...but in the end, I couldn't do it._**

**_So when Road leaved, we convinced a distraught Miranda to stop her activation and let us regain our wounds so that she didn't exhaust herself to death. While healing, I meet with another exorcist named Lavi, who was also Bookman's apprentice, and the two of us become fast friends as I learned from Lavi how to live as an Exorcist without my pentacle, and was even also reminded of the significance of the Exorcist's coat as once tolded by Shishio._**

"Darn, just when things couldn't get worse..." Rin sighed, then through. _(But I feel that this is just the beginning...)_

_**Later on, because of bi-polar weather changes had been reported, the Order suspected that an Innocence might be causing all this. So I, Kanda, and Lavi were assigned to find and retrieve the Innocence fragment. On our way to search for it, we found two people unconscious in a snowstorm and saved them by bringing them to a cabin. Kanda decided to go forward by himself, leaving Lavi and I behind with the two people. The next day, me and Lavi leaved and searched again for the precious fragment.**_

**_Then we learned that the two people, who followed us, were travelling to obtain the "Leaves of Rebirth" and using it to revive the man's deceased son, since it was rumored that the leaves of the tree would bring back a person from the dead. But then we meet with another Noah named Skinn Bolic and Lero, the Earl's umbrella, along with 3 akumas who were looking for the Innocence fragment as well._**

**_Then we began to engage in a battle with the akumas, with the noah just watching from the side. This resulted in Kanda jumping in a the last minute and me getting hurt and falling unconscious. After I woke up, I founded myself in a safe place, then Lavi and Kanda decided to step out to continue the mission._**

**_At the very end of the snowstorm was the "Rebirth Tree", which was sliced by Kanda's Mugen, and the Innocence was obtained. When returning, Kanda and Lavi was attacked by the former akumas, who formed into one and froze both exorcists to prevent them from moving. In the end, I came in and unfroze them, and all three of us defeated the akuma. So after comforting the old man who followed us with the help of his daughter into letting go of his son's death, Kanda announced that he would go and take the innocence away to HQ._**

**_After some more resting and advancing more in my tracing, I was assigned together with Lenalee-Chan to look for Kanda who was sent on a mission to retrieve an Innocence, but hasn't contacted headquarters for 3 days. But before getting inside the train Lenalee-Chan argued with me, saying that while she forgiven me for what happened at the town, she hated my cursed eye, which made me fell a bit better at least._**

**_As we arrived to the destination, we notice that the town was filled with bounty hunters as Claudia, daughter of Mister Sardini, a local rich man, has been kidnapped by a man named Vittorio. After sneaking into Sardini's house, I had a conversation with Sardini, who reveals that Claudia is forced to marry Mister Paretti. He also revealed that Claudia told him about an man who appeared to her during the night._**

**_Me and Lenalee headed then to the Colosseum, where Akuma were attacking the bounty hunters. Vittorio appears and defeats many of the Akuma like nothing! Kanda also appeared and started fighting against Vittorio, only to get hit by Vittorio's sword into the right side._**

**_I attacked Vittorio in order to stop him from killing Kanda. But soon Claudia appears and orders Vittorio to stop fighting him and tells me to tell her father that she isn't coming home. Kanda was taken to the nearby house of an old lady, who told us about an story of princess Sandra and Vittorio, that happened 1000 years ago. Sandra wanted to marry the strongest man in the world, so every man who wanted to marry her had to defeat Vittorio, however Vittorio always won and Sandra fell ill in time and finally died, but Vittorio kept fighting even after that. Kanda eventually woke up, hoping to complete his mission of defeating Vittorio before the Akuma got his Innocence, but I told him to stay put and trust on me, Lenalee and Vittorio to protect the Innocence._**

**_Then I returned to the Colosseum where Vittorio still keep fighting Akuma. Vittorio challenged me to fight, but I tried to convince him that Sandra is dead and that his fight is long over. Yet Vittorio denied this and attacked me, forcing me to use my tracing to copy some swords alongside my innocence to battle Vittorio, and while I had managed to get some hits thanks to my copy of Mugen, Vittorio eventually defeated me since I hadn't learned to use my tracing with my innocence yet._**

**_When Vittorio was about to finish me off, Kanda arrived, shouting some nonsense that he shouldn't have trusted me after all as he stopped Vittorio. Kanda is hit again by Vittorio's giant sword, this time to the left shoulder, however he attacked Vittorio as well to the arm, so that Vittorio would let go of his sword, which contained the Innocence. As I went to help Kanda, we see Vittorio dying in Claudia's arms, happy to be free. Then Claudia escapes, and I heard recently that to this day she was still free..._**

"An immortal warrior? I wonder if Vittorio could had become a servant?" Wondered Rider in curiosity with Saber and Archer nodding too at the possibility of said warrior becoming a contender for a future war perhaps.

**_Some days later, I joined Lenalee-Chan, Lavi, and Bookman to find General Cross, much to my dismay. But during the journey I was soon separated from the group as I publicly apologized to Lenalee-Chan about the exploding Akuma incident, since I was afraid of losing my relationship with her, luckily she forgive me._**

**_Then after arriving at the village where Shishio was located, some villagers believing me to be a priest, kidnapped me to help them with a "vampire" problem. Lavi soon appeared with the others and went to help me as Lenalee-Chan warned us not to get bit by the vampire. Later on I become shocked as I finds the 'vampire', Baron Arystar Krory III. As I get bitten by him, Lavi keeps a stake and some garlic with him while chanting that Lenalee will never speak to him again, much to my embarrassment as Krory dissapeared to his castle._**

**_Then we found out that however, Krory has been killing Akuma instead of people. As we entered the castle and run into Krory's man-eating flowers, Lavi spots a woman named Eliade and he instantly becomes smitten with her, the pervert I can swear will become the new Cross Marian instead...and after stopping him from trying to become her "lover", we fought Krory again._**

**_So I ended up battling Eliade as Lavi tried to convince Krory to join their side. As I fought her, I was knocked out and was about to be killed, but then my pentacle evolved and saved me. Then I figured out that Eliade was an Akuma. Even more, Krory was uninterested in joining us and after seeing me try to hurt Eliade, he threw me and Lavi into the man-eating flowers. Luckily I remember that I had dealt with that type of flower before and that they only eat people with negative attitudes, so I told this to Lavi and we both proclaimed feelings of love to the flowers so that we could escape. Even so I felt embarrassed since this reminded me of making a confession..._**

"..." All girls were left scarlet red at the idea of him confessing to them...

**|Saber's Idea|**

_"M-master?!" Blushed Saber as Shirou stood proudly in a knight armor, with a cape blazing on the wind as they're standing on a forest lake near her castle back in England, with the red-head taking her head with his hand and looking determined and lovingly. "W-wha-?"_

_"M'lady" Shirou said, "I have something very important to tell thee...Ever since I saw you for the first time when I had summoned you, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful you looked under the moon, just as you look right now...like the time I had feel in love with you..."_

_"Eh-Mphh!" Saber was left in a shocking bliss when Shirou kissed her._

**|Rin's Idea|**

_"E-emiya, what's the meaning of this?!" Rin said in embarrassment and surprise since Shirou and her were in a room with many books, but they were nearly naked except for their underwear._

_"Don't you remember, taicho?" Shirou asked playfully as he kissed her, making the girl blush scarlet red. "Remember that we were transferring our prana to each other in hopes for some "expansion"..."_

_Rin froze up as she tried to understood those words, and when she did she felt like fainting, only for the red head to kiss her again._

**|Sakura's Idea|**

_Sakura watched her surroundings as she saw herself in a castle hall, more specifically on the dance room and she had a pink dress on herself, then she noticed her sempai in a white tuxedo, but even so more shocking was that he had a clown mask on his face._

_"S-senpai..."_

_"Sakura-Hime," This caught her off guard, even more as he took her and began to dance around the hallway, "forgive me for never noticing the pain that you were in, always working yourself with a smile despite having those things inside you-"_

_"Wha-"_

_"Even more that you had been abused by that scumbag named Shinji and that monster of Zouken-"_

_"S-sen-" Now she was on tears,_

_"But not anymore, I made sure that they were taken care off. And now we can be together..."_

_"Senpai..." Now Sakura had tears of happiness, and ended in shock when Shirou kissed her as they were going to consummate their love..._

**|Archer's Idea|**

_"Fu fu fu fu~ You are very naughty, little sword..." Grinned Gil-Chan as she stood from her golden throne towards Shirou, who was chained to her bed as he tried to break free, and strangely enough his left arm was a giant claw that tried to break the chain to no avail. "Now, now~ Don't bother, those chains could even hold a Berserker. And besides, I need you there for a very special repair~"_

_"W-what do you mean?!" Shirou growled as he tried to free himself, but was stopped when he saw Gil-Chan undress herself, showing a beautiful body of a goddess! "W-WHAT THE-?!"_

_"Now is time to prove my little new sword...and see if I can get a future heir~"_

**|Rider's Idea|**

_"S-SISTERS!" Blushed Rider as she saw her two younger sisters undressing a blushing Shirou on their room. "WHAT'S THE MEANING OF THIS?!"_

_"Hmm, Medusa-Nee?" Said the youngest one innocently, "We were just preparing your fiance for the mating season, don't you remember?" Rider was shocked at that revelation as the other sister spoke up:_

_"Yeah, we've decided to give you this as our wedding gift~"_

_"W-wait-!?" Rider was interrupted when Shirou took her and kissed her as her sibling began to undress her._

**|Real World|**

All girls eventually reacted back to normal, but had several huge blushes, goofy smiles or even nosebleeds. And they all inwardly wondered WHY they had such...adult dream! =E/O: Good Work, Road-Chan~ Road: Thanks E/O, but I hope to have my moment with Allen-Kun~ E/O: OF COURSE YOU WILL!^^=

And after calming themselves down, Saber continued to read the journal:

**_After that, we were able to prove to Krory that Eliade was an akuma since my left eye, which had Mana's Curse, evolved in a stronger eye that could reflect the soul of the akuma, which is something I've decided to never do again, and after a heart-breaking battle Krory killed her._**

**_Then I converted Krory to the Black Order so he could have friends, and after Krory accepted, I watched alongside Lavi as Krory burned down his castle to find a new life with his first friends. And sometime after traveling with us, I learned about Lenalee's recurring nightmare about the end of the world and him. So after hearing this, I comforted her and promised to protect her and that I wouldn't die._**

**_Later on the train, we found that Krory lost everything he had in a poker game since he didn't know how to play, so I played to retrieve Krory's stuff. But of course, I cheated in poker. So after the game we made friends with the same people that scrammed off Krory, but they weren't so bad once you got to know them. Heck, even their leader give me a deck of cards. What a nice person._**

**_So after seeing Krory going off to his first mission, Komui sended me to another Branch to deliver a new golem, so I went there but I didn't know at the time that it was because General Yeegar wanted to meet me. When I arrived there I was greeted by a finder, who telled me how a wonderful person the general was._**

**_That surprised me because I thought that all the generals were cruel because of Cross Marian. Suddenly a level 2 Akuma attacked a village, so I rushed in to help and there I meet the General Yeegar, who defeats the akuma. The general then invited me to lunch, and after spending that time with him, I thought of the general as a father figure._**

**_After I gave general the golem I had gone to deliver, I left...which I still regret even today because when I left, Road and Tyki Mikk, another Noah known as the Noah of Pleasure, attacked General Yeegar and after defeating him, they broke all the innocence he had with him. Apparently, this was because they were searching for the heart of the innocence, which allowed all innocence to even exist. When I heard the news of the general being attacked, I rushed to help...but when we founded the general, it was too late. His mind had been basically broken, and we hear him singing a song with a message in it telling them that the earl is searching for the heart. That bastard earl, even if it kills me I'LL KILL THE MILLENNIUM EARL!_**

Saber frowned upon reading that, obviously knowing how her master had felt...the impotence of saving someone close to you...sighing, she continued her reading:

**_Next, the Noah of Lust, Lulubell was ordered by the Earl to eliminate me and my friends, who were searching for Shishio. She started first by disguising as Lenalee-Chan to lure Krory and kill him but the others noticed Krory missing and we went after him. When we meet up with him, we find out that there are two Lenalees. Then we had to separate, me ending with Krory, and Lavi with Lenalee. While separated, Lulubell's attacks mostly focused on us. Eventually we reunited thanks to reinforcements._**

_**Yet, during our way to China to find Shishio, we stopped in a town suffering from a drought. Me and Lenalee-Chan started asking the town's people where they heard about the fortune teller, who was later revealed to be a girl named Mei-Ling. When we arrived to the fortune teller's house we meet Mei-Ling's grandfather, who prevented us to come in to the house, but not before Mei-Ling saw the two of us.**_

_**Later that night she snuck out to go to where Lenalee-Chan was at and was informed about Innocence by her. When a group of akuma attacked the building, Lenalee-Chan hid Mei-Ling, whom noticed the Black Order uniform from a vision she had earlier, and after seeing the crest she ran away in fear and was kidnapped by a level 2 akuma. The akuma then took her to the lake, where she found out that her innocence was causing the lake to recede. She was rescued by Lenalee-Chan and reconciled with her innocence and decided to join the order.**_

_**But the Earl found out about her Innocence and ordered Lulubell to destroy it, but as Lulubell was close somehow I lost control of my body as SOMETHING or SOMEONE possessed me into replacing Mei-Ling's innocence with a fake through my tracing, which not only surprised me, but even more that Lulubell didn't know that the innocence that she destroyed was a fake, thank goodness. Yet by some weird reason I went to far as to heal the akuma who was accompanying Lulubell, Mimi I think her name was? And I didn't know why, but then Timcanpy EATED her?! So after recovering from that, we sent Mei-Ling towards the Aisan Branch with her innocence safely and we bid farewells.**_

_**As our team moved to China to locate Cross-Shishio, we learned from Cross's recent lover, Anita that he went to Japan. Our team with Anita and the supporters of Black Order abroad her ship to Japan. But, soon I discovered a huge wave of Akuma coming towards us and as we fought them both me and Lenalee discovered the Akuma's target wasn't the ship thankfully. But instead we find that the Akuma are hunting Suman Dark, another exorcist who had turned into a Fallen One, by his own Innocence...**_

"A...fallen one...?" Rin muttered, and by some reason she shivered at that word, alongside the others presents in the room. _(What's...that? And by some reason...I think I had...heard that before...)_

**_So after hearing about Fallen Ones from Lenalee-Chan, about how they could be formed in one of two ways; either a person who is not an Accommodator attempted to force a synchronization with a shard of Innocence, or a proven Exorcists betrays the will of God/the Innocence, and the Innocence turning on their Exorcist and draining their life force in order to re-synchronize with a new Accommodator, I promised her that I would save Suman._**

**_Then we tried to contact him to no avail, and I ended up getting absorbed into him after saving a little girl and giving her to Lenalee-Chan. Then inside Suman, his memories went into my head and I realized that Suman betrayed the Black Order to see his family. Desperately, I tried to reason with Suman as he traveled to a village in hopes of destroying it. But upon seeing no other alternative, I activated my Innocence to it's maximum level, which eventually made my left arm stopped activating and broke, causing me to have an intense pain, like I did on the Fuyuki fire, but even so I managed to save Suman in time. Yet after saving Suman and his Innocence, I found out that Suman's body was alive but his mind was dead, yet there was a hope to save him...until I became devastated as Tyki Mikk destroyed Suman's body with his Teez. But luckily I had Timcanpy take Suman's Innocence to Lenalee-Chan and Lavi._**

**_After finding out that Tyki was apparently the same good guy I met on the train, and with him explaining his abilities to me, Tyki destroyed my Innocence to see if it was the heart, which horrified me. Even worse, seeing that he supposedly didn't destroyed the heart, Tyki had Teez eat a piece of my heart, making a hole and apparently killing me...Even today I still feel the Teez inside me, slowly devouring my heart...darn, if it wasn't for my innocence I could have died!_**

"N-no way!" Sakura whispered, not believing that her beloved sempai had such thing inside him, just like she had those worms.

"That bastard!" Growled Archer-Chan.

_(Mental note: Kill this Tyki Mikk painfully...after a even more painful torture...)_ Saber mentally nodded.

**|Black Ark|**

Tyki Mikk was just having another dinner when his food suddenly broke over, making the noah get nervous and wondering what he did to deserve that.

**|Emiya House|**

**_Surprisingly, I survived Tyki's attack because my Parasite Innocence's particles formed the hole in my heart and closed the wound. Even better, my Innocence wasn't destroyed but reduced into particles. So after waking up into the Asian HQ thanks to Fo-Chan's help, I began training with the Black Order's Asian branch to restore my Innocence. During training, I found out that Bak is a stalker for Lenalee as he has numerous pictures of her...pity if Komui ever found out XD_**

**_So after meeting with Rohfa-Chan, Rikei, and Shifu, and even meeting once again with Mei-Ling Chan, me and Fo began to engage in real battle training to reactivate my Innocence, but I became frustrated and tried harder to completely reactivate it as I desperately wanted to return to my friends, even so at least I could practice my magecraft so I could develop my tracing even more, managing to develop almost any weapon I saw, even an innocence._**

**_Then Fo-Chan disguised herself as Rohfa-Chan and talked with me alongside Mei-Ling-Chan, reminding myself that I fighted not for the sake of fighting, but for something precious to me, which I thanked them for. But as I trained, my left eye began acting strange, becoming more painful, as if sensing something, which was soon revealed to be a Level 3 Akuma that managed to infiltrate the Asian branch through Noah's Ark, which was apparently the same one from the bible, then the akuma attacks the Asian branch and as Fo-Chan was about to be killed by it, I managed to revive my Innocence as "Crown Clown". With it, I defeated the Akuma and learned of the battle in Edo and how to use the ark to get there in time._**

**_Then I used the Noah's Ark to reach Edo in time to save Chomesuke-Chan, an artificial Akuma made by Shishio, and Lenalee-Chan from the Earl. With my new Anti-Akuma weapon, I fought the Earl while protecting Lenalee-Chan, but the fight ended in a draw while the Earl retreated. However, Kanda thought I was an Akuma which Tyki called up and tried to attack me, but I stopped him from doing so at the last second, but Kanda gets mad in response and we started insulting each other once again...even so we were glad to see each other._**

**_As I caught up with the others, the emotional reunion I had with Lenalee-Chan was disrupted as Lero teleported her away, yet he also teleported me, Lavi, Krory, Chaoji, Chomesuke and Kanda together with her into the Noah's Ark. While searching inside, Tyki appeared and give me a key to Road's dimensional doors so that we could escape the collapsing Ark before it sank in 3 hours! And he said it like it was a mere game before dissapearing. When our team used the key to open a door, we ran into Skinn Boric. Kanda then forced me to lead the others ahead._**

**_The next door was opened and we found Jasdevi, in their split form. Then me, Lavi and Krory had to violently fight against Jasdevi, but the Twins revealed that they were forced to pay a bill that Cross-Shishio left for them that was worth 2 million yen...Seriously? I decided to berate the twins as they wanted ME to pay the bill by claiming that was NOTHING compared to what I had paid in the name of Shishio before._**

_(That guy...)_ The girls developed a twich on their eyebrows, even Rider.

_**Feeling angry, the twins stole the key and forced our team to search for it among illusionary keys. So I had to give Lavi time to find the key as I and Krory fight off Jasdevi, but I become angry as Jasdevi attacked Lenalee and Chaoji so with Krory's Noah sensing abilities, we were able to stop the twins until Lavi found the key. With this, the twins merge into a single body, after being called kids. And Krory forced us to lead the others out of the Ark.**_

_**As I helped Lenalee-Chan up the stairs, suffering from Lavi's jokes too, I was asked what I will do after the battle. So I replied that as I will eat everything that Jerry can cook and that I'll never give up hope, Lenalee-Chan will be hugged by her big brother, Lavi and Kanda would rest and the adults including Krory and Chomesuke-Chan would drink wine. With this, our team runs into Road and Tyki at the top of the tower and Road surprises all of them by kissing, no, FRENCHING me on the lips! SERIOUSLY?!**_

_(Must...hold...from...kill...Road...)_ Mentally counted Sakura as she kept her dark being in hold...for now.

**_Tyki asked us to sit down for a meal but I refused to eat without time to enjoy it. Tyki then told us to look outside and we see that everything except for the tower we were in had been destroyed. Tyki tells us then to sit down again and asks if we are afraid, which we denied. A fight later on between me and Tyki begun when the latter sended the Teez of his to kill Lenalee-Chan, which I blocked._**

**_Our battle eventually reached a point where my new arm was broken. Yet I revealed to Tyki that while it is the Innocence that provides the power, it is the Exorcist's heart that makes him deadly and with that my Crown Clown heals itself. In retaliation, Tyki repels the air around me to create a vacuum to kill me._**

**_I attempted to break free from the vacuum by synchronizing with my Innocence, but it didn't worked much. Tyki then was about to pull out my heart but I decided to use my power to save humans and the Noah, resolving my objective as an ally of justice, and I'm able to hit the critical point exceed 100% of synchronizing with my Innocence resulting in Crowned Clown-The Sword Of Exorcism, which would make me capable of becoming a General if I was on the order. Then I unsheathed my new Sword of Exorcism and with it, I was able to exorcise the Noah from Tyki...or at least I had through so..._**

**_Yet, a furious Road used a possessed Lavi to attack me but Lavi was able to overcome Road's illusion and as we defeated her and she escaped, I tried to save Lero and Tyki. However, after my failed attempt of exorcise the Noah inside him, Tyki is fully awakened as a Noah, turns into a demonic knight and easily beats both me and Lavi until General Cross-Shishio arrives to rescue/ridicule us alongside Mimi, who had been turned into a modified Akuma thanks to him, as she healed our wounded friends. Then a defeated Tyki and Lero were saved by the Millennium Earl, whom I tried to kill, but Shishio held me back saying that I couldn't kill him with hatred inside me as the Earl escaped._**

**_Cross-Shishio then orders me to control the Ark, and sends me and Timcanpy into the secret room of The 14th Noah, where I end up facing a dark apparition in the mirror who calls Timcanpy "My Timcanpy". Timcanpy then projected a mysterious set of music scores..which looked like the ones I had made with Mana all those years ago. But not losing more time I begun to play on the white piano, at the same time thinking of my wish of giving back my friends, controlling and restoring the Ark, also stopping the Earl from having the Akuma factory. With the Ark, we take the Akuma Egg to the Black Order Headquarters._**

"At least everything turned out well..." Said Sakura with a sigh.

**_Later, I pondered on how the symbols I and Mana created years ago were the song to move the Ark. As I tried to confront my master about it, I never get a chance to because we had to look for everyone else, but even so I was happy to have saved them._**

**_But after me and my friend's returned to headquarters, I was put under suspicion by Malcolm C. Lvellie, a high-ranking Inspector of the Central Agency, a subsection of the Vatican that oversees the Black Order, who wanted to put me on trial for 'treason'...seriously, why I'm being ended on these situations!_**

**_Anyway, in order to ensure my loyalties, Lvellie had his subordinate, Howard Link to put me under 24-hour supervision. This caused many members of the Order to suspect me while my close friends, including Komui, Lenalee-Chan, Lavi, Bak, Fo-Chan, Rohfa-Chan, Reever-San, and Johnny believed that I wouldn't betray them...thank you guys, just thank you..._**

"At least some people stood up for him..." Smiled Saber.

_**Then sometime later, the Noah Lulubell brought her army of Akuma and Skulls to attack the Headquarters' Lab 5, where the Akuma "Egg" was being studied. The army injured the entire science department and intended to turn the smart ones into Skulls. Luckily, me and Bookman-Jiji arrived through the Ark to save the rest, yet we struggled with the apparently endless army of Level 3 Akuma. Even worse, Lulubell had already secured the Akuma "Egg" and opened a gate to the Millennium Earl through the new black ark. And I was knocked out and kidnapped, but ended up rescued by all the Generals of the Black Order, who managed to take back the Egg.**_

**_And after Miranda was kidnapped by Lulubell, I rescued her and destroyed the Egg when the noah attempted to take it back again. But the victory was short lived as a Level 4 Akuma appeared and easily pummeled us and destroyed part of HQ to the point where it drilled straight to the mantle of the earth itself. Even worse...when I saw the Level 4's soul, I just started to vomit and stated it was too grotesque to look at...S-so disgusting...even n-now..._**

**_Eventually Lenalee-Chan with her new form of Dark Boots innocence together with myself overpowered the Akuma, especially when the generals joined in and poured their full power in their attacks, defeating the Level 4. Even so there were heavy loses, and I wasn't able to save them all...which I still regret to this day..._**

**_Soon Shishio arranged a meeting with me, Mimi-Chan and Chomesuke-Chan where he revealed that I was apparently destined to become the 14th Noah. After recovering from the shock, I asked what the relationship was between Mana and the 14th, to which Shishio replied that they were brothers, and that he apparently was looking after Mana for the 14th and that as I was at the right moment, I would someday lose my very soul for the 14th to be reborn in my body and that I was doomed to kill the "ningen" or "human(s)" that I loved when that happened. Which made me very worried, but I decided to use a cheerful front while trying to keep my mind on my duties...but I know I would face the 14th eventually, so I had to get stronger for my friends!_**

"Shirou...darn it!" Growled Rin as she smashed her hands to the ground, "Why must he suffer even more?! I mean, he lost both his adoptive fathers, had to kill them again, then he had to travel with probably the worst teacher ever, then joined an organization that seemed kind, but had to watch several comrades being killed! Then the said organization was now doubting him despite all he had done! And now he has to deal with the 14th noah!"

"I agree with you, master..." Said Archer in a faint whisper.

"Even if I don't want to say this..." Rider began uneasy, "I feel that the worst is yet to come..."

"She's right, and that's why we must see it through the ending..." Sakura said determined as everyone else nodded.

**_So after the invasion, we had to relocate now the Headquarters to somewhere else. So me and my friends were helping move the science team's storage when a massive storm hits the Black Order's HQ, causing a blackout. Unknown to us at the time, someone or something had infected Krory with the Komuivitan D, a mysterious substance created by Komui to combat overworking the science team. The Komuivitan was deemed dangerous, as it seemed to turn the person who drinks it zombie-like, infecting others with Komuivitan D via biting. Soon enough, most of HQ was infected with Komuivitan D, save for myself, Link, Lavi, Kanda, Johnny, Lenalee, Bookman, Marie, Reever, some others of the science team, and Komui._**

**_Eventually, however, in an effort to try and create a vaccine from the original source of the entire infection, everyone but Johnny, me, and Komui are infected by the oncoming hoarde. Then Johnny and myself were infected as well, but not without finding out that Krory was the source of the infection, with a ghost in the HQ to blame for giving Krory Komuivitan D. and creating a successful vaccine from Krory's blood, thanks to Komlin EX. Unfortunately, from what I can remember while on the zombie-like state, Komlin is destroyed when Krory gets infected by me and Lavi after being so overjoyed at seeing us that he didn't realize that we were affected by Komuivitan D. Eventually Komui was infected as well after he comforted the ghost into peace, but luckily the next day, Bak comes to visit and cured HQ of the Komuivitan D. infection after finding a vaccine. Phew, I truly owe you one Bak._**

"Z-zombies?!" Saber deadpanned, remembering some "peculiar" cases back in her time because of the dark magic...brrrrr.

"I wonder what is wrong with that Komui dude..." Archer said as everyone nodded.

_**While at the Black Order's new HQ, Cross-Shishio was apparently attacked and killed-**_

"WHAAAAAAAAT?!" The girls said in shock, not believing what they just read.

"I-is he truly dead?!" No one could blame Rin for the shock, after even if this Cross Marian was a bastard, the guy looked basically unbeatable...at least he had looked like that...

**_-with the stupid guards evidently have fallen asleep during their watch! Which is how they didn't realize that an intruder had entered his room until it was too late. Seriously, now I'm wondering how those idiots EVEN became guards off all things!_**

**_So after FINALLY waking up and witnessing Cross-Shishio's bloodied body, one of the guards run off to get Inspector Lvellie while the other guard burst into the room, only to find that Shishio's body had fell through the window, leaving his shattered mask behind on the seat. Then Cross was never found after this, and during the investigation of his room, Timcanpy seemed to sense her master's demise and flies to her room. It is then that I finally discovered my master's tragic death..._**

"How many people will Shirou have to lose..." Muttered Sakura in sadness at how much her beloved sempai had to lose...

**_So after reading the message Shishio left with me inhering Timcanpy and shockingly both Chomesuke-Chan and Mimi-Chan, while also suspecting that Shishio MAY be alive somewhere, I was sent on a mission with Kanda and Marie to investigate a strange rash of theft. We first visited the captured victims in the jail and leaved to capture G. Later that night, the famous Phantom Thief G stole the crown and Kanda intercepted G but he's revealed to be another victim. As the real G tried to escape, I ambushed him and revealed that it was part of our plan. However while I was distracted, G possessed Link, who proved himself to be formidable to match Kanda and myself, which was surprising but Kanda revealed that Link is a CROW, or special agent, of the Central Agency that supervised the Black Order._**

**_Then after figuring a way to stop the fight. I stabbed Link with my Sword of Exorcism putting G in shock. G then begun to cry in a very unique way that Marie used to find the source after Link recovered. Later Marie lead our team to a boy named Timothy whose Innocence can allow him to control other people's bodies. The building in which were in, an orphanage, was suddenly dark and I realized that my eye wasn't reacting at all to the Akuma even though it was in front of me._**

**_The Level 4 tolded me that I shouldn't underestimate the Earl and that they have finally caught up with me, making myself nervous, which leaded me to also attempt to summon the Ark but it was disabled inside the barrier too. So with no other option, I engaged a battle with a second Level 4 Akuma and three other Akuma who were attempting to take Timothy as Kanda dealt with the first Level 4._**

**_As Kanda managed to injure the Level 4, I lost my innocence sword when the Akuma grabbed it and threw it away, forcing me to use my tracing, which allowed me to also dealt some damage to the Level 4. And after running from the attacks I called Crown Clown back to me, making it fly straight through the Akuma and through myself, pinning us to the wall. Then I see how the other Akuma were defeated thanks to Timothy fully awakening his innocence, Tsukikami and the other Level 4 was destroyed._**

**_As the Akuma commented on me skewering ourselves, I went a bit cocky and explained the effect of the Sword of Exorcism but then I was suddenly racked with pain as the Sword seems to be affecting myself as well, much to my own shock to where I temporally lost consciousness. But somehow I watched that as the Akuma prepared to fire on me, the 14th Noah inside myself surfaced, and how he touched the Akuma's cheek causing it to stop, saying only "Good Morning" shocking the Level 4, who was about to answer to me as Noah, yet it is skewered by Kanda as the Level 4 pronounced "noa..". And the 14th's, who had control over my body looked at Kanda with a hostile expression. Kanda then provoked me by calling "Idiot Bean Sprout", which SOMEHOW brought back my conscience immediately and then we sliced the Level 4 to pieces. Later we leaved with Timothy, who decided to join the Black Order...in exchange of the order paying the orphanage bills ALONGSIDE his own thief robberies, which left Komui almost in a coma XD_**

"Fu fu fu fu~ Now that's something I would LOVE to see~" Archer grinned to herself in mirth.

**_Upon our return to Headquarters, I had a dream in which I was impaled on the Sword of Exorcism again, but a voice was telling me that I was not without sin and that it was I who was in need of salvation. Mana appeared in the dream and invited me to come with him - though he never called me by name, instead he used another name that I can't quite make out... So I asked Mana to call me by my name and then I wake up...or at least I felt like that since I was on the dream, but I could watch my hair turns wavy and my face bared an hostile expression._**

**_This startles me since I felt that I was likely under the 14th control...until Lenalee-Chan called my name, putting me back in control. Before we could start a conversation though we are interrupted by Link who was unable to perform his duties because of Lenalee's "immodest state"... So as I try to lock him out for a moment, while Lenalee-Chan asked me whether or not I'm feeling alright, Link threatened to tell Komui that I was alone in a sealed room with Lenalee...which wouldn't end very well since he's VERY overprotective of her... And thus I immediately relented and opened the door. Later, as I was training with Kanda we met with some weird members of CROW, then suddenly my left arm reacted offensively and attacked them until one of them transformed his arm into an akuma arm and stopped me! Soon it was revealed that those guys were part of the Third Exorcist project made by the Central by implanting Akuma cells on their body. That was just horrible! How could the order EVEN consider that?! I through in disbelieve, after all what we were doing would make us no better than the Millennium Earl!_**

"...How far will those fools of the so-called Central go?!" Growled Rider as the girls frowned at what they read.

"This is basically an example that the order is one of those groups..." Saber said sharply with disgust. "A group that would do ANYTHING to win the war no matter how many lifes were sacrificed..."

_(Now they remind me of my own _**'Grandfather'****_...)_** Mentally spat Sakura in rage as her Killer Instinct was increasing.

_**Later I meet with one of their members, a girl named Tewaku, with whom I made somehow fast friends because we just wanted to protect those precious to us. Later in Jordan, me and a few Third Exorcists members began fighting an army of Akuma. There, I saw what happened to the Akuma souls when a Third Exorcist absorbed them, and my eye bleeded as a result from it. After that, Tyki appears with some other Noah and began to attack, forcing us to take shelter in a cave, then I learned the fate of any Third Exorcist that became a "womb" but Tyki reappeared to battle us.**_

**_During the battle, I managed to defeat all the Akuma but the Noah disappeared with the third exorcists and reappeared to where the Earl was keeping the Order hostage on the North American HQ. I managed to come from an ark gate beneath a black coffin ready to attack the Noahs but the Earl was waiting for me, so as I meet with Tyki again, we both landed on the Earl without seeing him._**

**_Then the Earl grabbed me and tolded me that I'll never go back to the Order, as I'll be leaving it by choice soon. As the Earl questions how I had somehow called him by saying "Good Morning" through the Level 4 Akuma in the orphanage, I denied trying to contact the Earl since I never wanted to do anything with him, however the 14th within me appeared and made a death threat saying that he'll take over the Earl's place. Even worse, during this I went through great pain as if I were about to transform into the Noah._**

**_Yet after managing to recover and winning control back, I informed the Noah, the Earl, and the 14th saying that "I'm Allen, an Exorcist! And I'd die before becoming anything else." followed by also saying to the Earl, and especially the '14th'. "Don't take your brotherly fights out on other people! It's a nuisance!" Then the Noah named Wisely hints at Alma's existence to my own, and after Alma is brought out, he drawed me and Road into Kanda's memories._**

"Into his memories?" Wondered Rin asking if that was even possible.

**_At first I hadn't see anything before seeing Road, and then I saw the younger Alma, who said "Raise your hand if you understand me." and I do so...only to be stomped across. Then I realized that Alma doesn't appear to notice me, and then we saw a hand rising from a circle of water. That hand then turns out to belong to a naked boy that gets pulled out by Alma. As he's finally pulled out, I realize that the child is Kanda himself._**

_**After that we watched Kanda's memories as he was involved in the "Second Exorcist Project", which seemed to be using killed exorcists whose brains were transferred to artificial bodies. The scientists tried to transfer Innocence to those artificial bodies. But upon witnessing those painful memories, I was almost consumed by Kanda's emotions until Road-Chen comforted me and explained to me that I was just seeing Kanda's memories, to which I should stay calm. In those memories I also learned about the relationship of Alma and Kanda who were both part of the painful experiments and cruel researches of the Asian Branch and always fighting, and after that always regenerating and healing their wounds due to their modified bodies. I also witnessed Alma as he was eavesdropping on the scientists who intended to kill Kanda because he seemed to have dreams of his real memories as an exorcist, and then tried to save his only friend and almost got killed by the CROW in the process. In the end, Kanda through that Alma was dead and survived himself.**_

"H-horrible...just horrible..." Sakura cried, wondering how SUCH MONSTERS could even exist. And also cursing the Black Order for making her sempai see those tragedies.

"When I through nothing could piss me off anymore..." Growled Archer as the girls nodded with her, but no one noticed the servants growing dark for a second before returning to normal...

_**After watching Kanda strike a berserker Alma down and having endured his memories long enough, I blow my top and punched Kanda in the forehead with my Crown Clown for allowing Wisely to "spy on his memories" for so long and forgetting his quick temper, to which Road-Chan noted that it's cruel of me to strike someone in the head with Innocence but it's also too late.**_

_**Johnny and Bak then began to tell me to stop Alma Karma before he waked up and turned into an Akuma as I stared shocked at the demonic cocoon containing Alma but before I can react, the Earl tells Alma to "kill them" and Alma's awakening causes a huge explosion that blows up the entire North American Branch.**_

**_Luckily I survived and noticed that Kanda was confronting Alma, but I was more shocked that Tokusa other of the third exorcists, used his seals to protect me from most of the blast despite his injuries, which made me begin to feel guilty that I couldn't save anyone at the time, a thought to which Tokusa responded by kneeling me on the head saying that being an Exorcist does not mean that he can save everyone...which made me also think my dream of becoming a hero._**

_**But then I ended relieved upon finding that everyone was safe when Johnny contacted me. Yet, as Alma begun to turn into an Akuma, I witnessed Tokusa mutating as well since he had Alma's cells inside him, which had been used to made the third exorcists. As I attempted to help Tokusa, I was blown away into a wall. Then my Crown Clown activates by itself and forced me to use Edge End on Tokusa. So I begged for the Innocence stop threatening to kill myself with it if the Innocence didn't obey me, but Tokusa approaches me.**_

_**Then I watched Kanda fight Alma, and asked why Kanda was fighting so seriously to use Four Illusion Style. Tokusa then sneaked up behind me and proceed to attack me while claiming that he is not an enemy of Exorcists to stop himself, but was obviously struggling. Then the Millennium Earl had the nerve to request me to come along with the Noah Family as the 14th if I wanted the Earl to "put an end to this little show".**_

_**So I was forced to watch as Tokusa and Alma terrorized all of my comrades present until I couldn't hold it anymore and I tried to call Tokusa, who no longer recognized me as he was consumed by Alma's hatred. Tokusa then proceeds to break my leg, but I was saved by Bak using "Sealed God" and Fo-Chan also came to my aid sealing me in a bubble with her. When she saw me looking conflicted she asked me if I was really thinking about taking the Earl's offer.**_

_**Then I replied that while I understand Alma's hate from the memories shown to me by Wisely, yet I didn't see a way to save him, then we were attacked by Tyki who injured Fo-Chan, and next he extended his hand to me, telling me not to irritate the Earl any further. Fo-Chan then yells at me for being a fool trying to save everyone, telling me that it's not that easy and I can't go deciding on my own, and while painful those words were, they were right...but that didn't mean I wouldn't try to save as many as I could.**_

**_So as Tyki casually blasts Fo, I saved her with my Sword of Exorcism, asking whether she thinks I can save him. Then I begin to fight Tyki but Fo-Chan tells me she'll take care of Tyki, and with that I go off to deal with Alma but my leg hindered me before Professor Zu healed it with his magical golem "Atuda" using his own life force. Then I stopped Kanda from attacking Alma with his "Fifth Illusion." in time while telling Alma to get back more._**

**_So to make Kanda react back to normal, I started mocking him because of his appearance while asking him why he stabbed Alma. But Kanda then used "Fifth Illusion: Ripping Flash Claw" on us, then I noticed that his hair had turned light purple because he sublimated his soul too much to the "Fifth Illusion Form". Not only that, but Kanda using "Fifth Illusion Ripping Flash Claw" was affecting me badly as I felt the 14th get stronger. And while me and Alma were still fighting Kanda, Fo-Chan and Tyki also were,_**

**_Alma later attacked Kanda with a strong attack but I blocked the attack with my Innocence, telling Alma "You should have seen, just like the Noah showed me...The reason why Kanda chose to live nine years ago...You still won't forgive him?!" and I ended up holding Alma by his tail, yet Alma also started crying saying "As long as Yu's still alive, I..." Then I saw Alma Akuma's regenerating ability reaching it's limit, so I had to hold him from falling but when Kanda attacked I couldn't do anything but move Alma out of the way not giving him to Kanda._**

**_Then Kanda told me that it's all my fault Alma is an akuma, also telling that "The one who destroyed this branch and made the Third Exorcists into monsters is all your fault, the fault of the man who belongs to the order even though he's a Noah!" My Innocence activated at that moment and attacked Kanda, while I screamed his name and he screamed "It's all your fault, you fucking Noah!" We continued fighting until Alma shoots light at me, hurting me by surprise in my shoulder, yet he was crying while doing it._**

**_But I still attacked Kanda asking him "You think destroying Alma is going to end everything!?" But Kanda stabbed me right in my stomach with his Innocence, which made the Earl happy when it happened as Kanda finally regains a hold of himself. So with my last strength I asked Kanda "Look carefully at Alma's face. Why is he making that kind of face?" as the area around where Kanda stabbed me started to change into the color of a Noah's skin eventually spreading throughout my whole body, and upon seeing this I push away from Kanda and fell to the ground showing that my whole body looks like a Noah's, from there I barely remembered Kanda calling me Bean Sprout as I falls down and Reever-San say that "His body looks like a Noah's..."_**

"If that happened..." Saber whispered in horror, "How did master survive?"

"Perhaps we'll find out the answer as we read..." Reminded Rin in a tone like Saber.

**_Inside my mind, I woke up chained to a structure and confronted with the 14th noah himself, Nea Walker. The 14th said that the Earl was going mad and that he and me were both puppets for me. But even then I mistaken Nea for Tyki and then the mentioned corrected me and introduced himself by his name. But then I woke up after Timcanpy destroyed the barrier and an image of Mana appeared, which stopped the take over. My left eye then activated and I saw a woman's soul in Alma Karma's body...but by noticing this, an angered Alma's hatred reawakened and once more attempted to kill Kanda by activating his self-destruct. The detonation blowed me back and created a crater but when I recovered I saw Kanda on the brink of death and crumbling to pieces next to Alma._**

_**So after I arrived back at Kanda's body just as Alma's body began regenerating, the latter begun to crawl as he searched for Kanda's body, saying that he "wants to be by his side." And in an act of mercy because of their memory, I picked up Alma's body in an attempt to bring him to rest beside Kanda, which he thanked me for. But as I carried him, the dark-matter once more took over Alma's body in an attempt to consume his soul. Kanda then told me to send both he and Alma to "the place where we had our first mission together"...the Ghost city of Mater, and I agreed and sended them both through an Ark Gate, then I declared to the rest of the people witnessing the event that I wouldn't allow anyone including the Noah nor the Church to get in their way any longer because they deserved their freedom, and thus Kanda and Alma went through the gate, but not before thanking me by saying my name...then when they were gone I destroyed the ark gate so that no one could follow them.**_

"Well done, Shirou...Well done!" Grinned Archer as she saw why the boy did that, and found herself doing the same if it had involved her old friend Endiku-Chan.

**_Meanwhile, the Third Exorcists were still whirling out of the control from what I had heard, and the Exorcists were forced to battle and kill them, but some of them were captured by the Noah in the Black Ark. So I attempted to suppress Tokusa without killing him, but the Order members verbally apprehended me for letting Kanda and Alma escape, yet I refuted that they could save the Third Exorcists and I even questioned if the Order truly intends to destroy the Third Exorcist Project. Then the Earl stated that the Third Exorcists members that are still rampaging show the long grudge Alma had for the Organization. Lvellie then barked me an order to go find Alma and destroy his body to stop the rampage, but I refused prompting Lvellie-Teme to declare that I wasn't longer an Exorcist...Those FOOLS, IF THEY JUST KNEW THE DAMAGE THAT THEY HAD DONE TO THEM!_**

"Agreed..." Said Rider still in disbelieve at how stubborn were those members of the black order in ruining other lives so that they could defeat those Akuma...if they EVEN intended to do so because she smelled something...strange.

**_As I continued my attempt to persuade Tokusa by telling him that he wasn't Alma and that only Alma's cells were causing him to rampage, he should be able to control his own body, but Tokusa asked me why I bothered to even save him if I should just kill him, to which I asked back why the Third Exorcists are giving up so easily and coaxed Tokusa into suppressing Alma's rage._**

**_However, Link arrived carrying Tewaku-Chan, and he restrained me with seals while mistaking my intentions for trying to kill Tokusa, and it got worse when Tewaku-Chen transformed and tried to attack me but Timcanpy appeared as a huge monster alongside Mimi-Chan and Chomesuke-Chan and saved me in time by knocking out Tewaku, making her win back her senses. But the Earl then tried to whisk away Tokusa and the others for his own uses, declaring that he will return for the 14th Noah, which made me try to save them but then Tokusa only managed to throw me Tewaku-Chan, saving her as I lost consciousness. And when I woke up, I found out that I was imprisoned along with Timcanpy, Chomesuke-Chan and Mimi-Chan..._**

**"IMPRISIONED?!"** Practically roared the girls in rage, not believing what they read.

**_Personally I was shocked at the turn of events, that after ALL what I had done, from recollecting the innocence, saving many innocent people, fighting the akuma and the Noah, heck even controlling the ark and defeating the Level 4 that invaded HQ! And I got thrown in prison because of my apparent connection to the 14th, which I DIDN'T know I had! Anyway, upon knowing that I was being held for 'treason' but not yet put to death so that I could be questioned, I became very paranoid and refused to eat at all, fearing that some truth serum had been slipped into his food._**

**_Even more I purposely became unresponsive to interrogations and seemed intent on retreating mentally. But because of those actions against any kind of confession, some priests from the Vatican had taken to drawn-out forms of torture, between them leaving the worst of my wounds, the stab through my stomach that I had received from Kanda, largely unattended, hoping that I would break...to bad for them._**

**_And it was only when Link and Tewaku-Chan made me accept food sent by Jerry, which had a rather vulgar slur aimed at Rouvelier scrawled on top, thus proving no one had tampered with it, that I began eating, and then I apologized to Link for forcing him to give me food._**

**_But Link was rather annoyed that the first words out of my mouth were an apology, but then he and Tewaku-Chan revealed their shared past with the Third Exorcists, that they took care of each other ever since they were orphans until some organization took care of them in exchange of joining the third exorcists project. And upon hearing that, I regretted not having become better friends with them and wished I had known more about the situation._**

**_Which also made me think that Kanda and Alma could've survived if I had more knowledge, and then I realized all that I had been doing was hating without knowing anything about the "14th.", like the central. So then I begun to think about Nea, wondering that if I knew more, something would change at least. Somehow, these thoughts awakened my inner Noah, who tried to contact me, and I began to lose consciousness as I exchanged some ideals with Nea, and I found out that besides him trying_** _**to take over me, he wasn't such a bad guy and even reminded me of Mana.**_

"Hmm, making peace with your alter-ego? Quite poetic if you ask me~" Mused Archer as Sakura wondered if she could do the same with...her other self...

**_As I came close to passing out, a cardinal from Central entered the cell and claimed that he was going to 'heal' me...but there was something about him that made me uneasy alongside Tewaku-Chan, Mimi-Chan and Chomesuke-Chan, but Link, though surprised that the cardinal was there, allowed him to approach me only to be shocked when the fingers of the cardinal's left hand unfurled into dangerous-looking feather-blades. The blades then pierced into my innocence and caused me great pain unlike everything I had felt then. And as Link and Tewaku-Chan tried to intervene, the cardinal attacked them, knocking out Tewaku-Chan and apparently erasing Link's memory of the cardinal, to which I attempted to stop him and pierced his head by accident with my innocence, as my vision was blurred and couldn't move well because of the attack. Even so, the cardinal was unaffected by the attack and began moving towards me while I saw in horror how the attack dug deeper and he didn't even stopped until he approached me and continued what he was doing earlier, and then I saw a vision of my Master on the night that he went missing, and I saw that he was confronting the cardinal, who somehow managed to get hold of Shishio's innocence and he shot him, leaving him where he stood. And then I learned that he was the one to attack Shishio, THAT BASTARD!_**

"So the fault was that of the 'cardinal'?" Mused Rin in surprise, not expecting that turn of events.

"It seems so..." Rider said plainly, but was thinking inwardly (Why does that cardinal sounds somehow familiar?)

**_Then surprisingly of all the people, Tyki Mikk and Road-Chan interfered and temporarily disabled the cardinal by smashing his head into the floor. Road-Chan then reverted from her doll form back to her Noah form upon seeing me, then she comforted me alongside Tewaku-Chan and both freed Chomesuke-Chan and Mimi-Chan since I had been incredibly shaken by what I saw of Shishio. It was then revealed that the cardinal was in fact an independent innocence known as Apocryphos, which existed solely to guard the Heart of the Innocence, and to do so it was intent on absorbing me as it is "what my own Innocence (Crown Clown) wants"._**

**"APOCRYPHOS?!"** Rider herself screamed in horror, NOW remembering who was that cardinal in reality. "Just when I through I wouldn't hear of him again..."

"Rider-Chan, what happened? Why did you screamed like that upon reading about this Apocryphos?" Sakura asked sincerely to her servant, who seemed shaken up before answering in a nervous voice:

"Master...Apocryphos is, as stated on this journal, the so called guardian of the heart, but even more he was considered a nightmare during my era because anyone who was unfortunate to come across his path was mercilessly devoured by him, and the only proof that they ever existed were the remaining blood of his victims...and also that I was almost killed by it, but luckily I managed to escape thanks to my Noble Phantasm which paralyzed him long enough for me to escape..." Finished the purple-haired servant while everyone else gasped as Sakura hugged her friend in a effort to calm her down.

"Don't worry Rider-Chan, he's not here...so please calm down..." Said Sakura managing to calm her down.

**_After a brief struggle between Apocyphos and Tyki in which the latter was quickly overwhelm, I attacked it claiming that the thought of merging with the person who killed my master sickens me, which enraged him and he tried to punch me only for Road-Chan and Tewaku-Chan to take the hit, which horrified me and then Chomesuke-Chan took Tyki and Mimi-Chan freed Timcanpy to take us away while Link risked himself to hold Apocryphos despite having something coming from his eyes, then I had no other choice than go with Tyki and Road as Tewaku-Chan stayed behind to hold the order as long as she could. But a message was broadcast across the Black Order about my retreat with the Noah and my status as an Exorcist had been suspended. And thus I got the short end of the stick AGAIN!_**

"..." The girls became even more shocked at hearing how they removed his rank WITHOUR even bothering to see about Apocryphos or why the cell was attacked!

"If I ever see those bastards of the order, I'll use my collection of Noble Phantasms towards those target practices!" Said Archer herself in a sadistic tone as her hair floated more chaotic and countless swords were behind her.

"Archer-San, please calm yourself down because master is recovering." Said Saber, who had weirdly enough a dark smirk on her face, "But believe me when I told you that I would LOVE nothing more than help you plan how to torture them all~ Yet we must wait first, right girls?"

**"Yeah~!"** They all said in an eerie tone.

**|Black Order New HQ|**

Suddenly A LOT of the presents, including strangely enough Levirrier and Chaoji between some member of the CROW and others from the Central shivered, feeling true fear in a very long time...

**|Emiya House|**

**_After having a small argument with Tyki which ended in Tyki saying that I had "two monsters" inside of me, my Noah memories and my Innocence, which as a result "sows chaos and creates conflict" wherever I go, which froze me up. However, before Tyki leaved he told me to show my monsters "who's boss.", and that put me back on track. Road-Chan then wakes up from an apparent coma-like state and says that the inspirational phrase Mana gave me all those years ago in the past, "Don't Stop. Keep Walking.", was originally said by Nea to Mana, then she added that Nea fought against the Earl 35 years ago to protect Mana, then after encouraging me she disappeared and I panicked thinking that she died, only for me to hear a faint whisper of Tyki that her dream had been temporally shattered and that she needed to recover herself, which meant that she was still alive, thank god._**

**_Absorbing all of this, I decided to follow my own path without the Noah and the Order and thus I opened a portal via the Ark. But just before I stepped in to leave, Lenalee-Chan catched up to us and begged me not to go because if I did, then we would be forced to fight each other in the future. So to make her feel better I hugged her and assured her that I will always remain an exorcist even though our paths may be different and also before I leaved alongside Chomesuke-Chan, Mimi-Chan and Tewaku-Chan, I told Lenalee-Chan that I loved her and everyone else at the Order, and that I will always consider the Order my home and that my love for her would remain. Then we walked through the Ark Gate, which crumbled after we left as I heard with sorrow Lenalee screaming after me in sorrow._**

Everyone was basically holding their tears upon the sad farewell between them.

**_And knowing that the assholes at the central and even the Black Order would try to use the ark to pursue me, I had no other option but destroy all the gates connecting the ark to the Branches, eventually I went to destroy the Asian branch gate until I meet with Fo-Chan, Rohfa-Chan and Mei-Ling Chan, whom tried to stop me from destroying the gate because they didn't want to see me disappear, so like I did with Lenalee-Chan, I hugged them all for comfort and told them that I would return, to which they agreed...but then each one kissed me at my cheeks! Seriously, I was so surprised and embarrassed! Even more when Chomesuke-Chan, Mimi-Chan and Tewaku-Chan glared at me and took me away while the Asian girls went through the gate which crumbled as soon as they left._**

_(More competence?! SERIOUSLY?!)_ Mentally roared in anguish the girls that read this.

**_Three months later, after I returned to the town where Cross-Shishio had raised me and I left the girls with Shishio's sister promising to them that I would return, I was found in an alley of an unknown city by a young girl while I was emitting feathery-tendrils of Innocence from my body as a side effect of what Apocryphos did. When she asks if I was an angel to my inner amusement, I quickly placed a finger in front of her mouth to make her stop talking because I was still being tracked by Apocryphos, who had just arrived at the train station._**

**_Sometime later I was performing a street show in my clown outfit and saw Johnny, a friend of the Black Order, which shocked me, but I quickly won my conscience back and silently approached him with my hat for money and then I get even more surprised to see Kanda, who apparently survived and became an exorcist again, approaching Johnny when the latter discovers they lost all their money. So while Johnny leaved to earn some money, Kanda stared at me, which left me terrorized and I had to avert my gaze at the last minute to keep him from seeing my face by doing more tricks. But it only got worse when Kanda declared that he wanted to "slice him up a little," apparently going to find out who I was, but luckily Johnny dragged him away, relieving me. However, my eye activated and an Akuma attacked from below my position, and while Kanda tried to go and destroy the Akuma, I made it explode as I emerged with my Innocence activated in front of the duo after saving a little girl._**

**_Now I knew I had to retire, so when Johnny tried to hug me I pushed him away and tried to run for it, but Kanda pulled me down and used Johnny's cloth to wipe my face's make-up. Then Akuma started to appear in the middle of my argument with Kanda, and in the middle of the battle I was questioned by Kanda of Howard Link's death, which took me by surprise, then I became furious when I figured out that it was Apocryphos who murdered Link. When more Akuma arrived, I tried to get away because I knew the Akuma were coming for me and that we were fighting in a crowded street. But when running away, Wisely and Tyki taunted me mentally saying that they would use me "as bait for Apocryphos". Suddenly, Nea started to resurface, much to my dismay since I KNEW that Nea wanted to be free despite our relationship getting better, but the problem had been that if I did that there would be more chaos, and also I felt something ELSE besides him and my innocence trying to take a hold of me, specially when I used my tracing like that time I saved Mei-Ling-Chan's innocence..._**

"Something else?" Rin muttered in surprise, "First his innocence, then his Noah, and now something ELSE! Why this had to happen to him!" Growled the twin tailed magus before calming herself down.

**_While I was attempting to get away from Johnny and Kanda, I started to lose control to Nea and had to take refuge underneath a stone bridge, not knowing that Johnny had implanted a tracking device in my hair when he had hugged me, but I noticed in an angry surprise when Timcanpy suddenly bite my head, not knowing that the golem was trying to eat the tracking device until I saw it get devoured, and then my pain suddenly worsened and the panic of losing to Nea started to make me paranoid, to the point where I hallucinated someone similar in appearance to Tyki, but with shorter white hair and a red coat asking me or Nea if I hated him, but before the hallucination could go any further an Akuma emerged beneath me._**

**_Before it can attack, however Kanda and Johnny catched up with the former defeating the Akuma while Johnny went towards my site, yet I snapped at them both refusing to let them touch me, and then I turned my anger on Kanda, demanding to know why he came back to the order rather than staying with Alma. Kanda's heated answer makes me realize that Alma had died, which made me cry before I collapsed in pain, to which Kanda realized that the wound that was bothering me is the one he had caused with Mugen at the North American Branch, and Johnny saw that my Innocence is trying to heal it as it had when Tyki had punctured my heart._**

**_Then I fell unconscious, but not before I saw Johnny and Kanda take me to a hotel to rest, with Johnny staying by my side and urging me to fight the pain as Kanda went outside. And with that I fainted._**

**_Upon returning to my mind, I was shown some of Nea's memories, and I started talking aloud some of the lines that Nea said to Mana as young child with their mother, then I felt the alternate presence from Nea and mine's takes over my body and severely incapacitating Johnny, but as Nea was surprised by my appearance in the mindscape, the other presence asked Timcampy about NOT Allen but about SHIROU, much to my shock. Just then, Kanda entered and placed his sword at my throat demanding to know if he's the 14th. However, Nea managed to knock out the other presence and let me control my body after having a quick talk with Tim privately, which I allowed._**

"That other being inside master's body is beginning to worry me a lot..." Said Saber in a worried tone as everyone else nodded.

_**But I went horrified by Kanda's blade at my throat while I stated that I was myself, but Kanda doesn't believe me and points to the injured Johnny before saving him. Then upon realizing that the other figure hurt Johnny and Nea probably could had done the same, I was filled with disbelief that I could hurt my friends like that as Johnny, even knowing that I nearly killed him, tried to get close to me, but I tell him to stay away while activating my Crown Clown and declaring that I was going to fight my own way as an exorcist while inwardly crying and saying how sorry I was to Johnny, yet I still didn't want to give up despite the situation.**_

_**However, when I through that he would hate me, I was shocked by Johnny's determination to help me as his friend and, in a moment of surprise, I started blushing uncontrollably so I couldn't see how Kanda and Johnny used that moment to tie me up...How embarrassing once again...**_

_**Then I'm forced into joining "Johnny's Speedy Repair Service.", and even worse is that I was handcuffed to Johnny so that I couldn't run away again. While helping the business, I thinked to leave since the unknown presence harmed Johnny so easily, and there was Nea too. I also realized how lonely I was and that the Noah and the Order were not the only ones after me when my Innocence activated alerting me of Apocryphos' presence. So I run out of the shop while me and Johnny were working on a repair trying to put as much distance between ourselves and Apocryphos when I heard someone call "14th..." and turned to find the Millennium Earl before us to my shock.**_

_**Seeing the Earl before me as he then blows a balloon up, I questioned his reasons for appearing believing that the Earl wanted me to lure out Apocryphos. But then Johnny's gadget reacted and zapped me because I went so far away from him, forcing me to try and bite it off annoyed how the Black Order's gadgets still haunted me even if I had left the organization...**_

_**The Earl then tried to crush us, but we managed to dodge and I begun to question the Earl's odd behavior since he acted more insane than usual, so I tried to activate my Crown Clown but I get no response because of Apocryphos nearing and I noticed how the Earl had apparently lost it and wondered if it has something to do with the 14th.**_

_**But then Johnny arrived, surprising me so I couldn't see the Earl smashing me into a wall, yet luckily Johnny saved us from getting crushed stating he'll save me despite my pleas for him to leave me. So as the Earl throwed Johnny away, me and the Earl seemingly lock minds as I saw some flashbacks of Road protecting Mana from what appears to be an angry Nea and later Mana in a field seeing the Earl kill their mother calling him "Mana D. Campbell" and that he brought upon this tragedy.**_

_**So while I ended up questioning what I saw, the Earl muttered Mana's name over and over and stated that Mana is the cause of everything that had happened, confusing me when I saw other flashbacks, but this time about a wasted land an a red wearing swordsmen fighting hordes of soldiers until all of them died and the swordsmen ended up having many weapons inserted in his body, making him die yet he had an smile on his face, which unnerved me...**_

"Hmm, could those other flashbacks be from the mysterious figure?" Asked Sakura in worry as the others thinked of the possibility before nodding.

"We need to see how this ends more than ever!" Saber said determinated.

**_So after managing to escape from the Earl, we ran again into Kanda, who had been made into a new general by General Tiedoll, another kind exorcist. And as I was surprised at the promotion of Kanda, the mentioned warned me about Apocryphos before we noticed some panic near the street we were in, and thus we watched how Jasdevi tried to fight what used to be the sentient innocence's head, which was now nothing but some kind of monster. Then I decided to join the fight to kill Apocryphos once and for all and thus I attacked him, shortly followed by Kanda and Tiedoll-San as Johhny took away my handcuffs and Jasdevi with surprisingly Tyki and Wisely also joined us to take him down._**

"Why did the Noah even joined him when they could had just waited until they were all weak?" Wondered Rin, but surprisingly it was Sakura who answered.

"It isn't obvious, Nee-San~?" This shocked the other girls as the purple haired Matou answered while smirking, "Remember, the enemy of my enemy is my friend, that's what they say..."

"R-right..." Said the black-haired magus, while inwardly recoiling in shock and sadness at her sister _(Did living with them changed you that much, Nee-Chan? I wondered what was thinking our Tou-San when he put you to the Matou...)_

**_Then as we struggled with Apocryphos, who seemed even stronger than ever despite no having head thanks to that monster, arrived another Noah named Sherry Kamelot, who was also Road-Chan's adopted father and Tyki's brother much to my shock, alongside Lavi and Bookman, who had been infected by another Noah's spell to do their bidding. Next we proceed to fight the mad innocence to a standstill when I felt the pain in my head worsened before I blacked out, and upon awakening in my mind I saw to my disbelieve the same isolated place from my vision, but with gears into the sky and swords of all kind everywhere before I noticed Nea standing struck in multiple swords, and as I went to free him I watched visions of my possessed body fighting Apocryphos using an even more powerful form of tracing while inwardly attacking anyone close to him, including my own allies, which shocked me that despite him saving Lavi and Bookman-Jiji from those parasites the mysterious being was making my body attack them as well!_**

"All right, remember me that if I ever meet this being, I'll make sure to kick his f*CENSORED* ass!" Archer exclaimed as the girls nodded. "But I'll have to be careful if he's in Shirou-Kun's body..."

**_After I freed Nea, we went to search for the one that was controlling my body until my right arm developed red bandages to my own shock, and my tracing got stronger as well but even more unstable but thanks to Nea I was able to control it, then we found the responsible sometime later in the "center" of the field, which had a sword put in a stone and the man near there was revealed to be...an alternate version of myself. who looked more mature with the left half of his face being similar to a Level 3 Akuma and was wearing black armor with a red coat over it..._**

"A-another master?!" Saber was again mute from the shock as everyone else processed what they read before their reactions were obvious: Shock for Rin and Rider, Fainting from Sakura and Archer-Chan...licking her lips...

**_As I stood there shocked Nea asked who was the look a like, who replied that he was the REAL Shirou EMIYA much to my shock, and when I asked him what he meant by that and how did he even knew my previous name, he just chuckled and told me that I would soon understand, then he took two jian swords and tried to attack me just for Nea to block the attack as he yelled at me that I had to win control over my body back "to beat the crap outta that psycho innocence~!" as he had put it while he dealt with the look a like, who introduced himself as Archer EMIYA..._**

"Archer?" Gil-Chan, Rider and Rin wondered while Saber and Sakura were silent.

**_Soon I recovered to find out that Wisely, Jasdevi and Bookman-Jiji were defeated and were treated by Johhny while Kanda, General Tiedoll, Tyki, Sherry and surprising Tewaku-Chan, Mimi-Chan and Chomesuke-Chan, whom had arrived and then I decided to fight with all that I had by using my Innocence and my Tracing together, heck even my newest dark matter powers! And thus I managed to drive Apocryphos for a while before he tried to take me with a sudden attack only for the girls and Tiedoll to defend me, but they ended up harmed as I went to my mindscape again!_**

**_But then I had several visions of Archer as I saw his memories, from the time he had been a mere urthodox magus like myself with a bandaged left arm, then I saw him fighting against several other mages and dark beings and even akumas until he decided to become a 'Superhero', then he proceed to fight against all the enemies he had and even his former allies! Yet he believed in his ideals and fought them until he defeated them all and then I saw how he proceed to save as many as he could...but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't save as much as he hoped and thus he did a deal with a deity to become a cursed being known as a Counter Guardian in exchange of saving those innocents that he had slayed or failed to protect, but even then those revived persons feared him and plotted behind his back...and eventually they launched a last united attack hoping to take him down, and even if they all died by his hands, he had so many wounds that he died...but smiled happily while doing so because he had been able to at least accomplish his dream...of becoming a...champion of justice...just like I had wanted to..._**

**_Then I came to a shocking truth, that Archer EMIYA was actually my future self from an alternate timeline where he had followed our dreams of becoming an ally of justice in honor of our first foster father, Kiritsugu Emiya...yet Archer eventually lost himself to the endless battles and regreted ever taking that path, ending the tale of a tragic hero who sacrificed himself for the sake of others even if those others back-stabbed him, yet he died with a smile on his face..._**

"...N-no way..." Sakura whispered in horror, learning of what her beloved sempai could ever become if he followed his dreams in the state he was in, that just couldn't happen to the one she loved, it just COULDN'T! And she would make sure of it!_ (S-sempai, I'll make sure that you never end like Archer-San did..._**I SWEAR IT!**_)_ She mentally growled at the ending.

"...M-master, for you to eventually walk that path...just like I did all those years ago..." Saber holded back her tears as she made up her mind to protect her master no matter what it took!

"Like hell I'll let that happen!" Roared Rin with rage in her teary eyes. "I had ENOUGH of what happened to Emiya-Kun, first the Fuyuki Fire, then the death of his adopted fathers, then the F*CENSORED* Millenium Earl and the Akuma, then the abuse from his so called Shishio, then the Black Order, then the Noah, then the many deaths of his comrades, then the 14th, then the betrayal of those he through he could trust, then the freak of Apocryphos and NOW his alternate selve! WHY HE HAD TO SUFFER SO MUCH!?" She cried at the end while her servant Archer-Chan wrapped her arms around her in comfort as the blonde haired heroic spirit had her own tears.

"But even so, we can stop him from getting that tragic ending if we work together, don't you think so master?" Said the goddess in an attempt to help the red-head who right now had proved himself worthy of her affections.

"You're right...as long as there is hope, we can change the destiny!" Rider agreed in determination as the girls grinned in agreed.

"So shall we finish this tale?" Saber asked as they all shook heads, preparing themselves forward the ending,

**_Upon finding the truth about Archer, I confronted him on my mindscape where I noticed that Nea was tired from fighting my future self, even if said person was also hurt. But even then Archer mocked me by asking me if my powers had made a difference in someone's life, to which I was stopped for an instant before telling him about all my friends from the order and even in Fuyuki City, which made him laugh as he pointed how the order betrayed me and how my friends in fuyuki could do the same when the time came...to which I replied after thinking about it that "I will walk forwards with no regrets and I will become a true hero of justice!" much to my alternate self's shock before we fought._**

**_And despite Archer having the advantage over the wasteland, which I soon learned was a Reality Marble named Unlimited Blade Works, by using the multiple swords there, I was eventually able to overcome him by using my Crown Clown alongside my own magecraft and my will, which shocked the counter guardian to the point where he had asked why I was so strong, to which I replied that "As long as my friends are giving me strength, I would never give up in walking to complete my ideals!" This answer seemed to shock him long enough for me to stab him, defeating Archer as he accepted defeat while remembering the beauty of our ideals, and then he allowed me to have control of our reality marble by showing me how to made it and even a proud Nea decided to show me how to use the Dark Matter saying that I had become "someone proudly amusing" for him._**

**_So when I woke up I saw that only Kanda, Lavi, Tyki and Sherry remained as the rest were very weak from Apocryphos's attacks and his manipulation of innocence, to which I then began to chant for my own version of Unlimited Blade Works, but somehow Apocryphos caught that my intentions weren't very innocent and thus tried to take me down only for my friends take the hit as the noah distracted him long enough to allow me to finish my chant and use the reality marble, shifting even the reality itself around the city which was transformed into a barren wasteland, but this one had a sunset instead of the gears in the sky. And I could feel everyone's surprise, shock, fear and even admiration, but then I reminded myself of defeating a now afraid Apocryphos, so after a fight where, honestly, I managed to kick his ass to hell and back for all that he did, I found out that despite the damage taken the stubborn Innocence just couldn't go down so then guided by a presence, that I would later identify as Avalon inside me, I found out the sword on the stone, which was actually the legendary sword of the King Arthur himself which shocked me before I took the sword that had crystallized within it the hopes and achievements of the entire humanity. Then I used Excalibur against Apocryphos, who despite trying to deactivate the sword thinking that it was innocence, took the full attack until it was disintegrated~ OH YEAH, I LOVED THAT MOMENT! THANK YOU EXCALIBUR, THANK YOU!_**

The girls were basically awed at what they had read about how the red-headed warrior took against his other self, then he resolved his ideals, used one of the most powerful magics and even destroyed an apparent immortal being with the legendary sword of promised victory!

Saber literally squealed when she read that, "FINALLY THAT INNOCENCE FREAK WAS DESTROYED! AND YOU'RE WELCOME MASTER~KUN!" Then the blonde knight saw everyone look at her in amusement as even Archer laughed her own ass off, much to her embarrassment. "H-hey! *Hmph*"

"Ara, ara~ Saber-Chan, we don't blame ya~" Archer said in a teasing tone as everyone, even Saber chuckled before they read again, and noticed that they were near the ending of the journal.

**_Then after recovering a bit, I noticed that Timcanpy managed to get repaired and flew to me to warn me that some Exorcist reinforcements were arriving so after noticing that everyone was OK, I had another tearfull farewell with my friends Kanda, Johhny, Tiedoll-Shishou, Lavi and Bookman while I even thanked the Noah for coming to which while Wisely and Tyki accepted it, Sherry said that he did it because Road-Chan cared...which made me wonder if he and Komui were related because of their over-protectiveness...Anyway, then I used the ark to transport me with Chomesuke-Chan, Tewaku-Chan and Mimi-Chan to the closest place I could think of, which happened to be Fuyuki City. And after being found by Fuji-Nee and explaining her all that happened, she accepted withour thinking my request of helping the girls and even Tim as she gave them places on her family and I returned to be a high school student where I met with Rin-Chan, who was actually a very good person behind her miss perfect mask even if she had problems showing it. (Rin growled before calming herself down) As I lived in Fuyuki City once again as Shirou Walker-Emiya, I hoped that I would see my true friends at the Black Order once again..._**

After the last part was said, the girls looked at each other before nodding with determination in their eyes and one objective: To help Shirou Walker Emiya!

Then they slept next to the red-head who was feeling better but was still asleep, and as the girls slept one through was on their minds at the same time: _(Shirou-Kun/Allen-Kun, we'll help you recover! We swear it, so prepare yourself because from tomorrow your world will be rocked~!)_

And as they sleeped, they never noticed an young albino girl wearing purple clothes, and who had red eyes from all the crying that she had upon hearing what her Onii-Chan had to go through to the point where even her training seemed like a walk through the park, so she quietly left while crying and muttering "Gomenasai, Onii-Chan..."

Not only that, but also 3 shadows appeared near the Emiya house before nodding and entering the building...

E/O: Here Are Shirou/Allen's Stat Sheet If He Had Been Summoned As A Servant On The FIc:

Servant: Archer (COULD Be Also Summoned As Either Saber, Rider Or Berserker Classes)  
-True Name: Shirou Emiya/Allen Walker -Alias(es): The Faker, Kiritsugu's Heir, Urthodox Magus, Apprentice Mage, Naive Hero, Exorcist, The Destroyer Of Time, White Clown, White Devil, The 14th Noah, The Musician, Shonen (Boy), The 7th Master Of The 5th Holy Grail War -Alter-Ego(s): Archer EMIYA, Nea Walker

Stats:  
Strength: B++ -Shirou/Allen Has Above Normal Strength, Specially Whenever He Uses His Innocence Or Traces Nine Lives, Nine Blades Works Endurance: B -Shirou/Allen Can Endure Pressure In A Battle Or Work For An Abnormal Time, But Gets Terrible Hunger Afterwards Agility: A -Shirou/Allen Is Gifted In Agility Since He Had Traveled In A Circus Learning Skills And Tricks From A Young Age Mana: B+ -Shirou/Allen Has An Abnormal Amount Of Energy He Can Use In Battles, Even Thought He Ends Soon Hungry Luck: -C -Shirou/Allen Sadly Doesn't Have Very Luck Since He Was A Child He Had Gone Through Tragic Events Like The Fuyuki Fire Which Killed His Circus Family, Then The Deaths Of His 2 Adoptive Fathers, And Being Abused By The General Cross Marian Into Paying His Debts...  
Noble Phantasm: A+ -Shirou/Allen's Most Powerful Techiniques, Which Can Even Match A S-Rank Noble Phantasm If Possible

Class Skill(s):  
Independent Action: B+ -Shirou/Allen Can Survive Withour A Master For At Least 72 Hours Before Dissapearing Magic Resistance: D+ -Shirou/Allen Can Resist Magic Attacks Up To Some Extent...

Personal Skill(s):  
Protection Against Arrows: B+ -Shirou/Allen Generally Has An Above Average Ability To Dodge Distance Attack, Which Is Boosted As A Servant Shapeshift: C -Shirou/Allen Can Change Part Of His Shape Thanks To His Innocence, Crowned Clown Magecraft: A (EX)  
-Shirou/Allen Can Trace Any Weapon He Sees If He Analizes It Completely, And There's At Least SOME Of The Said Weapon's Materials From Which It Was Made, Even If It's Innocence Itself.  
Cheating: A++ (EX)  
-Shirou/Allen Learned How To Cheat Very Effectively And Very Fast Thanks To The Times He Had To Pay General Cross Marian's Debts...Which Allows Him To Use Tricks To Mess With The Enemy's Psyche To A Extent If Possible Swordsmanship: B+ -Shirou/Allen Can Use Swords Very Well Since He Can Trace Them Or Even Summon Crowned Crown To Fight With, Which Allows Him To Withstand A Saber Servant For Quite A While Archery: B+ -Shirou/Allen Managed Here To Learn How To Use Guns And Arrows Mainly Thanks To Kiritsugu's Tutelage, And Modifying His Innocence Or Tracing Swords To Use As Arrows Battle Continuation: A+ -Shirou/Allen Is Able To "Revive" From Fatal Wounds Thanks To Either Avalon Inside Him Or Crown Clown, As Long As He Has Even A Fraction Of Either One Of Them In His Body, Which Allows Him To Continue Fighting Even If He's Stabbed In A Place Like The Heart, Or Even If He Should Be Dead Musician: A+ (EX)  
-Shirou/Allen Is The Reincarnation Of The 14th Noah, Neah Walker, Which Allows Him To Use The Musician's Powers To Perform Extraordinary Piano Songs, Which Even Lead Him To Control The Ark Of Noah Once. And Can Use His Musical Skills To Confuse His Opponent's Brain-wavelengths.  
Riding: C+ -Shirou/Allen Has Very Good Control Over The Ark, Even Thought He Destroyed Most Connections To It Sans Those Of Fuyuki City, Which Lowered The Rank...

Noble Phantasm(s):

Innocence, Crown Clown: (Jack Of All Trades, Anti-Unit, A)  
-This Innocence Is Offensive And Defensive, Allowing Shirou/Allen Not Only To Protect Himself, But Also Attack His Enemies From Virtually All Ranges. Also Crowned Clown Has An Consciousness Of It's Own, Allowing It To Protect It's Wielder At Will And Even Heal Him, And It Can Even Stop Other Noble Phantasms With Enough Will From Both Itself And It's Weilder. Also Shirou/Allen Can Further Evolve It Into Crown Clown, The Innocence Sword Created To Protect Both Human And Akuma

Ark Of Noah: (Supportive, A+)  
-The Ark That Was Built By Noah As Mentioned In The Holy Bible, Which Noah Used Alongside His Family And A Couple Of Each Animal That Exists To Escape God's Wrath As He Killed Everyone Else That Lived In The Earth Until Eventually God Calmed Himself Down And Allowed Noah's Family To Arrive At A New Earth, Or That's What Is Generally Told While In Reality The Millennium Earl, Also Known As The First Noah, Used The Ark Alongside The Noah Clan To Submerge The World In An Age Of Destruction In Which Barely Few Survived. Anyway The Ark Allows Shirou/Allen To Transport Anywhere He Chooses To Go To, But Since Shirou/Allen Destroyed All The Connections To The Ark Sans Fuyuki City, He Can't Get Out Of The City...

Unlimited Blade Works/UBW: (Reality Marble, Anti-Fortress, A+)  
-This Reality Marble Allows Shirou/Allen To Change The Reality Of The Place He's In, And Summons His Inner World In The Form Of A Barren Wasteland With A Falling Sun, Which Was Once The Place Of A Great Civilization If Some Of The Fallen Buildings Are A Possible Fact, Anyway On The Place There Is Also A Magnitude Of Weapons Of Many Kinds Including Swords, Rapiers, Katanas, Wakazashi, Guns, Arrows, Hammers, And Even Armor Parts And Other Innocences, Which Represents Not Only The Weapons He Had Seen In All His Life But Even The Bonds He Had With His Precious Ones. Here Shirou/Allen Can Summon Way Faster, If Not Instantly, All His Traced Weapons. But He Has A Time-Limit Of How Much He Can Use It...

What You Think? Also I Have ANOTHER Announcement: I'LL REMAKE MY NARUTO BLOODEDGE FIC! Because I Saw How Terrible I Did It, And Since Now I Have BETTER Knowledge Of The Game, I'll Remake It Better~!


End file.
